Okada Nizou
Okada Nizou 岡田 似蔵, also known as Nizou the Butcher, or Manslayer Nizou (Hito Kiri Nizou) 人斬 似蔵 was a blind assassin and a master of Iai jutsu, which are techniques for drawing a sword. He was a member of the Kiheitai 鬼兵隊, an extremist Joui faction bent on causing world destruction, and would become fused with the Benizakura bio-mechanical sword, which would ultimately take over his body completely and lead to his defeat.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 12, Lesson 96, p. 18. Appearance *Height = 180 (5' 11") cm *Weight = 68 kg He had dark gray hair that was combed backwards, with sideburns. Being blind, he wore glasses with orange lenses and normally had his eyes closed. His usual attire consisted of a green kimono with dark green linings and dark green/black pants. Personality Nizou was a ruthless murderer and a criminal. Nizou himself said that after living a long time in darkness, he perceived a light too faint for the eyes to see. He continued that he didn't recall when he learned that the light radiated from human beings, and that it shined brightest, like a brilliant flower of light, just before they died.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 12, Lesson 95, p. 1. He also commented that there are a few who shine just as bright when they're alive, Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 and Takasugi Shinsuke 高杉 晋助 being two of them. Strength & Abilites Even though he was blind, his other senses seemed very sharp. He carried around a nose refreshner with him, since he depended on his sense of smell.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 11, Lesson 90, p. 1. When it came to weapons, he used a shirasaya sword during the Baby Grandson Chapter. However Gintoki broke his sword. But would later be implanted with the bright-shining purple Benizakura bio-mechanical sword, which would alter his appearance altogether, making him a great deal larger, with tubes and hoses extending from his arms and torso.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 12, Lesson 96, p. 1. Story Okada Nizou 岡田 似蔵 was first introduced in the Baby Grandson chapter, where he would cross swords with Sakata Gintoki, as the hired hand of Hashida Kahei 橋田 賀兵衛 to take back his baby grandson. However, Kahei's plan failed and Nizou was defeated by Gintoki. On the other hand, Kahei was still allowed to see his grandson by his daughter-in-law, who forgave him. Nizou would make a another, and much larger appearance in the Benizakura chapter, where he would wield the Benizakura bio-mechanical sword. With the Benizakura sword, he presumably killed Katsura Kotarou, who was later revealed to have survived their encounter. He also fought Sakata Gintoki for a second and a third time. The second time, he badly injured Gintoki, who was unaware of Benizakura's properties and abilities at that moment. The third fight was their final and longest, which ended after the Benizakura had completely taken over Nizou's body, turning him into a rabid monster unable to distinguish between friend and foe. Gintoki put an end to it with a sword made by Murata Tetsuko, breaking the Benizakura sword, and also itself. All of the tubes and hoses on Nizou's body disappeared, and he caved in. However, it's uncertain if he only reverted back to his old self, or passed away right there and then, as Yamazaki Sagaru later on reported that Nizou's body was never found.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 12, Lesson 98, p. 1. Trivia *Based on Okada Izo 岡田以蔵, who, like Kawakami Gensai, was also known as one of the four assassins. * In Kintama, a spoof of Gintama, Yorozuya Gin-chan became Yorozuya Shin-chan, headed by Takasugi Shinsuke with Takechi Henpeita and Kijima Matako as members. Nizou's photo was seen hanging on the wall next to what used to be Gintoki's table in a short scene which was briefly shown in the OP sequence of Episode 152 of the Gintama anime. Reference Category:Wear glasses